


Only Human

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Roommates, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: and they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: Resist the Snooze [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041
Kudos: 13





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> the title has nothing to do with this story but it was the only thing I could think of 
> 
> the [prompt](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) for this was technically college roommates but I took some liberties

Steve drops the rest of his stuff down on his bed before turning to say goodbye to Peggy. 

“Thanks, Peg. I’ll see you for Thanksgiving?” 

“You’d better. Daniel and I will be very upset if you don’t come home.” Peggy wraps Steve in a hug, leaning up on her tiptoes to rest her chin on his shoulder. “You’re sure you don’t need any help decorating?” 

“I’ll be okay. Thank you.” Steve grins at her obvious reluctance to leave, but he manages to get her through the living room and by the front door before she tries again. 

“Will you be okay here on your own?” She asks, standing in the doorway. 

“I won’t be alone, I got a roommate. But, yes, Peggy. I’ll be fine. Go home.” Peggy sighs.

“It’ll be strange without you around.” She admits. 

“You’ll get used to it, I promise.” Steve laughs. Peggy shakes her head at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she goes.

\--- 

Steve is sorting through the surprising amount of stuff he’d brought from Peggy’s when he hears the front door open. 

“Steve? You here?” A voice calls. Steve gets off the floor with a groan. 

“Yeah, in here!” Steve answers, already making his way to the front of the apartment. “It’s nice to meet you in person, Clint.”

“You too, man.” Clint drops a bag on the couch then swings a hand forward to shake. “Gotta admit, I’m surprised that you actually look like your pictures.”

“You know, I get that a lot, actually.” Steve admits, bringing a hand to rub the back of his neck. 

“Alright, let me get this shit put down. Wanna order a pizza?” Clint asks as he starts towards the second bedroom. “Moving really takes it out of me, and I am  _ starving _ .” 

“That sounds great, actually. Any place in particular?” Steve asks. Clint shakes his head.

“I’m not picky. But hey, uh,” Clint pauses, collecting his thoughts. “Do you mind if I take my hearing aids out? I can read lips pretty okay, so we’ll be fine on the communication end.”

“Doesn’t bother me any. And, uh, I actually know some sign, if that makes a difference? I had some hearing problems as a kid, and it’s proved to be a useful skill.” 

“I think I might be in love with you.” Clint answers. He disappears into his room before Steve can say anything else. 

“Right.” Steve mutters, grabbing his laptop to place the order.

\--- 

Steve is on the phone with Peggy when the delivery driver rings the buzzer. He’d promised her that he’d call tonight when he was more settled in, but had almost forgotten until Clint had said something similar about calling his friend Natasha. 

“No, Pegs, everything’s fine. I told you it would be. Hang on, the pizza’s here.”

_ “You ordered pizza? After all the cooking lessons I gave you? Typical.”  _ Peggy mutters. 

“Hey, it wasn’t my idea. And I’m trying to be friends with my roommate.”

_ “Right, right. The blond you were drooling over. I remember.” _

“Peggy, shut up.” Steve pays the delivery driver then starts to head back upstairs. There are definite perks to living on the second floor, though Steve is sure that the noise level isn’t going to be one of them. 

“Look, I’ve gotta go. The pizza’s gonna get cold and I’m starving.”

_ “Fine. Go seduce your roommate instead of talking to your life-long best friend. I get it, really.” _

“Good _ bye _ , Peggy.”

“Yes, I love you too, Steve.” Peggy laughs as she hangs up. Steve sets the pizza down on the coffee table - immensely glad that the place came furnished - and runs a hand over his face. He shoots Clint a text then settles in on the floor, pulling a slice of pizza out of the box. 

[What did you get?] Clint signs, slouching down against the couch. 

[Cheese and pepperoni. Wasn’t sure what you wanted]. Steve shrugs.

[Down for anything. This is great.]

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
